Taking Over Isn't As Easy As ABC And 123
by WhiteLiliesWithAScar
Summary: Organization has discovered a new world called 'Earth'. What happens to them when they travel through Darkness to seize absolute control of Earth? : Oneshot but lengthy. Please read and review !


[A/N - I'm sorry if it turns out to be ridiculous and stuff. I haven't been writing for quite some time, it has seemed that my skills has deteriorated. I'm really really sorry for the forced gheyness. Thought that it might be fun, but then when I read it, I thought it might offend some people. And sorry for the longiness, I get carried away all the time.

Well, Merry Christmas to you all once more and have a Happy New Year~ : )]

[Disclaimer: All hail Squeenix]

"…And with that, we shall strike and conquer!"

Instead of the expected loud cheers and an encore, his declaration was received by blank stares and a short moment of silence. It was not long before someone burst into laughter. He glared at the source of the laughter. It was no other than No. 8, Axel.

"Looks like our lil wee Vexy has finally lost his marbles due to too much inhalation of chemicals!" Axel continued to laugh, not giving the slightest bit of attention towards the sharp glares thrown towards him.

"Shut up, you imbecile!" Vexen snapped at him, clearly wounded at the insult. Feeling the growing suspicions and doubt from the higher ups at his new discovery, he cleared his throat and avoided all eye contact with them. _Especially Xemnas_.

"B-but Vexen, ["It is No. 4 to you!" Vexen interrupted him before letting him continue] um…No. 4, how are we going to reach this new … world you called … err … Errt?" the young blonde Mohawk that was seated next to Axel asked innocently. "I mean … we don't know this Errt and stuff and – "

The innocent question had earned him a thwack by a flying book on the head from No. 4. Ignoring the soft sniffling from No. 9, he answered him.

"It's Earth, not Errt! Haven't you been listening? There is a reason to why no one has ever known of this world before. No one has every stepped into it and came out alive to divulge the details of this mysterious terrain. No. 6, will you continue my explanation?"

A sigh came from the sixth highest throne as the young man kept his reading glasses and closed his book shut.

"From this, Vexen and I highly suspect that this world is hideously vicious. It is plausible that the power Earth hold is so tremendously immense that it can destroy the rest of the worlds and leave not a single speck of dirt without so much of an effort. Xemnas' eyes sparkled at the mention of this. There is a 99.7% probability that its citizens are violent, hungry blood thirsting beasts with technologies far more advanced than ours. The conclusion that we can draw from this is that Earth … is a treacherous place. However, of course, all these are just theories and hypothesis that we, mostly No. 4, have come up with."

"The only way we can get there is to use our imagination," Vexen took off from where Zexion had left off. "What is your worst fear? How will you die? What is the worst possible scenario that you do not want yourself in? Then what would you do then? How will you prevent yourself from being consumed by Death? For example, one can imagine pools of blood and entrails hanging at broken branches of dead decomposing trees. Just imaging the worst possible situation, the worst possible thing that could ever happen to you and what would you do to counter this. Yes, just imagine. Close your eyes, and let your imagination –"

"The worst possible scenario? Hmm, that would be me listening to you prattle on and on about this new discovery of yours for an hour or so," Axel said sarcastically, butting into Vexen's imaginative talk. "Funny, I seem to recall myself in this comfortable seat of mine for the past hour. How would I counter it? I usually would have said man clobbered to death."

Demyx, on the other hand, had begun his own imagining, but he did not go far with it. The mere thought of blood splattering and a bunch of crazy cannibal baboons made his tummy sick. With a pale face, he murmured a refusal about going to 'Earth'. However, Xemnas had found the whole talk very intriguing and thought provoking though whatever No. 4 had spewed out was a load of codswallop. Just like all his previous experiments. _'A power so tremendously immense that it can destroy the rest of the worlds and leave not a single speck of dirt without so much of an effort…'_ the words echoed within his head. With that power, _anything_ was possible. Even becoming God Himself would be like reciting ABC and 123.

"This is crap! I'm not going to somewhere that's based on some unproven theory by someone with a brain the size of a pea! It's too ridiculous!" Axel continued with his interference. With a tired face, Roxas let out a yawn and nodded in agreement with Axel's proclamation in a semi-conscious state. Being forced to join a two-hour meeting after returning from a long mission, who would not be exhausted?

"Who died and made you King of the World?" Vexen bit back with derision.

"We shall go together."

The whole room fell silent as their Superior spoke in a steadfast voice. Vexen suddenly saw Hope. Perhaps after this mission, he would be able to get back to his original position; far higher than where that red head sat.

"Larxene. You will stay here and watch over the castle until Xaldin, Xigbar and Luxord return from their individual missions."

Larxene made an irritable noise. She had wanted to go. All the things she could do to those wretched helpless weaklings … She could skin them, gorge their eyeballs out, slit open their stomachs and tie their innards in knots, breaking those small little bones of theirs like small little twigs one by one…There was no hurry, she could have taken her time, enjoying their pitiful sight as they beg for mercy, squirming under the pain until their life had been snuffed out. But she had no other choice. She had to stay right here and babysit the stupid castle. It was the Superior's orders.

"And where is Marluxia?" Xemnas demanded.

"Had his hair all frizzed up today due to the rain from yesterday's mission. So he's at some goddamned place fixing his hair back to normal," Larxene replied sourly before mimicking Marluxia's actions. "'_The curls! I need the curls!'_"

"Um, um, Superior?" Demyx started out with a small voice, eyes looking at Xemnas. "Can I stay – "

"The rest of you will follow me to 'Earth'. Dismiss."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"'Upon arrival, do not utilize any form of hostility without the consent of the Superior unless aggression is met with,'" Demyx read aloud the order they were given on his cue card before asking meekly. "Is…Is this aggression?"

"Hell should I know," Axel mumbled a reply as he kept his focus on what were ahead of him. He noticed a small movement on his left from the corner of his eyes. "Don't move, Roxas. We have yet to know what they are capable of."

Roxas nodded silently, wary of his surroundings as more than a few dozens of pair of eyes watched their every move, not leaving a single strand of hair out of their sight. A sweat trickled down his forehead, his grip on both his Keyblades tightened. A moment of silence was granted unto them. The air grew still … … …

"_**KKYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"**_

~*~ Just a minute or two before~*~

"Owww!" the red head groaned.

It seems that he had arrived at the destination with a dramatic entrance … with his buttocks landing with a loud thud on what appeared to be hard wooden floorboards. It certainly did not help much when there was an extra weight on top of him-correction, make that _two_extra weights.

"Will ya two pleeze get offa me naw?" he wheezed out to the two 'nobodies' on top of him.

Directly piled on top of him was Demyx, face scrunched up in Axel's chest and on top of Demyx was Roxas, who had his face scrunched up in … well … Demyx's butt cheeks.

"My sitaarrr!" Demyx managed a mourn, his arms flailing around for his fallen sitar. "Roxy! I need to see my sitar! Please detach yourself from … wherever you've gotten yourself attached to before any uncivilized barbies get a hold of my Darlinggg!"

Without much difficulty, Roxas had rolled off Demyx and took in several gasps of fresh air.

"That was horrible…That was freakingly horrible…" Roxas hissed at Demyx. "You better not get your ass near me next time."

"Barbies? What the hell?" Axel croaked out after Demyx got off him to rush off to his blue comrade.

"Barbarians equals to Barbies in short," Demyx explained as he embraced his sitar. "It's – "

He did not continue with his sentence once his eyes had locked onto his surroundings. Axel and Roxas both turned their attention towards where Demyx was looking before they too, had been rendered speechless.

"The fudge*?"

~*~End of flashback~*~

"Oh Oh Oh!! They look so real!! How did you guys make the outfit?? It looks so alike!!"

"Hey! Hands off the robes!" Axel said in a stern voice when two girls began to tug at his clothes.

"They even _sound_ so real!" a girl near them screamed in absolute bliss. "Did you guys have your voice changed or something just to sound like them too?"

"Oh, Axel-san, can you _please_ say 'Got it memorized' with that voice of yours?" a fan girl in a black suit with a red wig attached onto her head requested in a shrill voice.

"Got WHAT memorized?"

The trio had seemed to have arrived in a hall, filled with hundreds of people. Most of them were girls in costumes, posing for the many cameras in front of them. There were mild poses but there were some that were just … _quite_… disturbing. There were several booths lined on both the side and in the middle, all with many items on display for sale. A handful of them had paddles with a big word printed on one end; YAOI.

"To make things clear, I AM real! I do not need any sort of surgeries or crap like that to sound like myself! Why the hell would I do that? I am me and that's final!" Axel exclaimed before turning to another kid who was tugging at his chakrams. "You leave them alone!"

"He's probably a representative from Squeenix," a girl whispered to her friend.

"Assuming you are real ("I am real goddamnit!"), then you gotta answer this question! If you're in a yaoi con, then you have to answer this!"

"Oh yes yes! _That_ one!"

"You like Roxas and are deeply in love with him, right??"

"Wait, wait... WHAT?" Axel exclaimed in disbelief. Roxas eyes just went wide.

"Hey! I see another me!" Demyx remarked, a finger pointing towards a corner. He was obviously distracted from the question when he saw a duplicate of him. "And Axel! And Roxas! And … wait a minute … am I that short and fat? And that sitar! My sitar does not look that fake! Hey, you faker! That is not nice! … Oh my God, what are you doing to Roxas over there, Axel? You … I did not know you swing that way … "

"Why do you even bother asking him? It's so obvious that he's so crazy about Roxas!"

"Yeah, all those scenes, those actions, those desires, it is unmistakable!"

"Let me make this clear. Roxas is my best buddy, not my love-love buddy. Commit it to memory," Axel said, calming himself down. There were orders not to attack yet unless the Superior was here. … … Where the _hell_ did the other members go to?

"Oh come on, you think we would believe that?" someone in the crowd snorted.

"Quoting Axel who was commenting on Sora's behavior after he purposely allowed himself to be defeated; _'You didn't think, after all that, I'd just give up the ghost, did you?'_"

"Oh oh, remember when Roxas's mind went blank with a capital B? Did you see that delight in his face when he thought Roxas had remembered him? He did his best, persuading lil Roxy to come back but he just would not. Then after they fought, they made this lil promise to see each other in the next life! It just proves how much Axel wants Roxas!"

"And then when Roxas turned his back on the Organization; _'No one would miss me.' 'That's not true! ... I would.'_ That was SO _GHEY_!"

"The BEST fan girl part was when Axel finally disappeared. Though it was so heart wrenching when he disappeared, but then … _'He…was the only one I liked …he made me feel … like I had a heart.' _With that, you can't deny that Axel has no feeling for Roxas, right, Axel?

"W-What? Who's Sora? No! I – I did not do that!" Axel replied shrilly. "Those things did not happen, okay!"

"But you can't deny it! All those 'actions' you did with Roxas – "

"What actions?!"

"You know~ Pushing that small petite body down onto your bed and having your way with him~~"

Before Axel could rebuke that claim, an AxDem fan girl interrupted.

"No! Axel likes DemDem! Axel uses Fire, DemDem uses Water. Opposite attracts! Then there was that time when he climbed into DemDem's bed and =/%!? and *!?/ DemDem and ^!~*/ - "

"I DID NOT DO THAT!!" Axel shouted, his control over himself was slowly wearing off.

"Ew! Stay away from me, Axel! I didn't know that you … he … me … That's two-timing, you two timer!" Demyx said in a horrified tone as he held his sitar in front of him to act as a barrier.

"Who would like this boney girly fanatical foul-mouthed pyromaniac??" Roxas retorted at the crazy swarming fangirls.

"Hey, watch it, Roxas!" Axel told him.

But the fangirls did not stop just there.

"You know what's the best pairing? AxRoxDem!! A threesome! Demyx gets to be %#$% by two ?!&$ at once!"

"I'VE HAD IT!" Axel suddenly bursts, the last of his restraint had snapped into two. He changed his stance and gathered his will.

"_**Burn, baby**_!"

Nothing happened. No burn marks, no dead littered bodies, no towers of fire. Nothing. The crowd was silent for a while before they began to clap and whistle.

"That was SO COOL! How long did you spend on making that stance perfect? And that feeling, it's almost like I was going to get BURNED or something!"

"I am the real thing! I don't need some crappy training!" Axel warned, hiding the stunned self of his when his attacks had failed miserably. "Don't make me mad!"

Demyx, however, was in a deeper trouble than Axel. His own batch of fangirls had started to bombard him with questions from where they had last left off; his love life.

"You like Zexion better than Axel, right?? That emotionally distant cold-hearted anti-social introvert just makes you wanna show him that life has so much more to it! And that cool look of his just makes you wanna tie him up and make him beg for you to take him in that sexy erotic voice of his. Right right right?"

"Wha-Zexy?? No, wait, I don't – "

"He's so much better off with Xigbar, you stupid birdbrain! Who would want a super emo kid as his H-partner?? With that cute adorable looks with a tad bit of naivety, DemDem needs a strong, tough and buff guy with a sense of humor to match that can make him happy in all aspects! And the perfect example is Xigbar! He might look a tad bit old and stuff, but he's very 'experienced'!"

"AkuDem!"

"AkuRoxDem!"

"No! ZexDem!"

"XigDem all the way!!"

"Yes to AkuRoxXigZexDem! Orgy night!"

"You're wrong, dumbasses! DemDem's everyone's b!tch! He's best when paired with anyone or everyone!"

Demyx who had tried his very best to stop it all suddenly cried out in a high-pitched voice when he heard the last accusation.

"First an uke, then a seme then everyone's uke?? I'm not gaaaaayyyy!!"

Tears started to pour out of his eyes as he cried. Rather than being good loyal fans and comforting the poor soul, the heartless evil human look-a-likes gave no mercy.

"That's SO CUTE! I've gotta snapshot this!"

"Keep crying, DemDem!"

"Look at the camera and cry, DemDem! I have to get this on YouTube for everyone to see! The whole world must see this!"

"Hey! Let's dress him up! He'll look far cuter when he's crying in a cute pink frilly dress!"

It made Demyx cry harder.

"Rooxxxaaasssss!!" he called for the younger blonde to help him out but Roxas had his own problems to solve.

"You stupid emo kid! Leaving Axel alone after he said he would miss you if you left! He loved you so much, darnit! That sad desolated face he had on the face! You loser!" the angry fan girl hastily removed her shoe and threw it at Roxas who had successfully fended it off.

"Watch it! He is Axel's bottom you btard! We will be murdered if we left a single scratch on him! ("I am NOT gay with Roxas! How many times do I have to repeat this?") "

"Watch it, Missy," Roxas snarled, his Oblivion glinting under the light as it teetered dangerously at her neck. "Or I'll drive this right into your chest and slice you into two equal halves."

"Oh, come on, Roxas, don't be shy~ You know you like being wrestled down by Axel~ Those slim fingers, slowly trailing down that white skin of your as his lips marks every inch of it with how wet kisses, then – "

"That's enough! I may look like a girl with this small waist but I am not! I do not go after blonde girls or guys, I do not go seducing any random person because I'm horny and I do NOT like humping on other people!" Axel declared in a loud voice when he finally could not take anything else anymore. "I am a 100% tried and guaranteed _**ASEXUAL!**_ _Got it memorized?_"

The whole hall fell silent. Even Demyx was not crying anymore.

~*~

While Axel, Roxas and Demyx had unfortunately landed themselves in a yaoi con, Organization XIII's Chilly Academic and Cloaked Schemer arrive at a very nostalgic place. Or just somewhere that just felt nostalgic to them. What made things out of place were the many eyes that stared at them. Zexion sniffed at the air. There was something wrong, something very off…he had a bad feeling… A quick scan around the area told him that he was here together with Vexen alone; they were separated from the rest of the members. _'Of all people to end up with…'_ Zexion noted with a sigh.

"Oooohhh!! Fallen angels!! Teacher, teacher, look! Fallen angels!!" a girl barely the age of 12 shouted in glee as she pointed at the two Nobodies.

Their teacher, who were teaching some simple mathematics just stood frozen in spot. It was all too sudden; her brain could not process what was happening right in front of her. One can say that she was brain dead at that moment.

Zexion and Vexen had apparently landed in a classroom filled with young girls, faces brimming with sheer happiness. Some had begun to whisper in excitement, all presuming that the two Nobodies were mythical beings that were banished from Heaven and had landed in … well … their class during their fall.

"Uwaaaahhh!!" another girl, most presumable the first girl's friend, cried out in awe. "It's my first time seeing one! They look so cool in black! I want that black robes tooooo!"

"It's so cool! I am gonna tell my mommy and daddy about these two fallen angels that came to my class! One old ugly blonde hag and one small lil petite blue head with the prettiest eyes ever!" another girl squealed.

"Did you just call me an old ugly blonde hag?" Vexen suddenly burst out. "I'm not an old hag!"

"But you look like one," she proclaimed. "You've got this scary-looking gaunt look with that slightly wrinkly skin and then there's that scrawny body of yours."

"You don't call me an old hag anymore or else …" Vexen started to threaten, only to remember that he had left his Freeze Pride behind because he did not want to sully his own two hands.

"Or else what?" the little girl asked curiously with a smile.

"… … Exactly!" Vexen replied.

The class laughed, either because they found the Nobody hilarious or just plain stupid. Zexion just snickered silently.

"Ne ne, oneesama, what are your names?"

Zexion's eyes went wide when the girls had said 'oneesama'. Vexen can be a girl for all he likes, but him?? A girl??

"I'm sorry but you've been mistaken," Zexion corrected them. "I'm not a girl. It's 'oniichan'. 'ONIIchan'. Okay?"

"But aren't you two girls?" the same girl asked, confusion was clearly written on her face. "The old hag has long hair and he's so skinny…guys aren't that skinny…and with his age, it's pretty understandable about the chest…"

The rest of the class giggled at this. A vein popped out on Vexen's forehead. Oh, if he just had his Freeze Pride right now...

"And then you look so pretty, with the long blue bangs over your pretty, pretty blue eyes…And then you've got that lovely body frame plus you're um…shorter than normal guys. And, and, and you're not masculine at all," she told Zexion with a giggle. "So that makes you beautiful!"

His eyebrow twitched. Shorter? _Shorter? _He was not vertically challenged! He was still in his growing stage, so it was PERFECTLY fine to be short! If you count being in your mid twenties as still being in the 'growing stage'…

"Ne, you still haven't tell us your names, oniichan-"

"That does not concern you, you imbecile," Vexen retorted in an angry tone.

"Daaawwwww…." The class said sadly. "That's so meeeeaaaannn."

Then they began to wail as they called Zexion and Vexen names like "Meanie!" and "Big bully!" It got so annoying until it reached a point where Zexion's ears could not take anymore of those loud pitchy voices.

"That should be quite enough," Zexion told them, still retaining his manners. "I'm Zexion and he-pointing at his companion who had his fingers plugged into his ears, lips curling into a distasteful frown-is Vexen."

"Heehee~" the classroom slowly regained its cheerful ambiance. "Ne, ne, how was Heaven like? Is it pretty and sparkly? Are there a lot of soft cuddly toys?"

Before Vexen could tell them off, the bell rang. The smiles on their faces lit up. A short session of murmuring took place between the girls before they turned back to the two men.

"Ne ne, you guys are free later, right?" a girl with brown pigtails asked them. "You aren't gonna fall deeper into the depths of Earth anytime soon, right?"

"You have to be free! You MUST!" her friend insisted only to be followed with "Yeah!"s from their other classmates.

"No, we are NOT free; we don't have the time to be meddling with stupid uncultured savages like you!" Vexen sneered. "We got some serious work to do. Now, move along!"

Then came the little children's ultimate attack. There was not a single one that had succeeded in resisting and not succumb to their will. Not even the principal could withstand their supreme assault: Puppy-eyed expressions.

"Ugh," Vexen gulped, looking at the scene unfold before them. He turned to Zexion, the only one who usually would know what to do in these types of situation.

But he thought wrong. Zexion's eyes were big and round, a light blush had spread across his face, his lips slightly parted. It was not a good sign.

"Okay," Zexion smiled brightly, resulting in many 'Yay's from the little kids. "What do you want to do?"

"Come, come!" the little kids attached themselves to their arms and began to drag them out of the class, passing their still brain dead teacher. "There's something we wanna show you guys…"

The two Nobodies were directed into several corners and road-crossings before they finally reached a stop. The blindfold the children had on them before they left were removed and the little girls giggled in delight.

"Here we are!"

The color was drained off from Vexen's and Zexion's faces when they had read the sign of the shop:

"Your DreamLand – Where All Little Girls Belong."

~*~

"ROFL! It's Mansex and his Wonderdog!"

On another part of the world, the Superior and his right-hand man had landed in a similar situation as Axel, Roxas and Demyx. What made them more fortunate than their underlings was the fact that the convention they landed in was a comic, anime and games convention, not a yaoi con. But this did not mean that they would be in a better condition than the aforementioned trio was in. They were, after all, separated from the other members of the organization.

"Pardon me, but what in the world's name did you just call me?" Xemnas asked the boy who had just called names at him and Saїx with his usual stoic face.

"Mansex! You rearrange the name and there you go! Mansex! Dear God, you took on the role of Xemnas and yet you don't know his infamous nickname? Dude, that is just weak…" the boy who had thrown the atrocious word at Xemnas told him. "But that's one heck of a costume. Did you buy it or did you make it yourself? And the hair. Doesn't look like a wig to me."

"Would it hurt you if I so happen to be the man you mentioned?" Xemnas told him.

"Uh…lol, no. Of course you are Xemnas! You're cosplaying as him!" he laughed. "Gee, you're weird. Hey, show us your light sabers! You know, your supposedly 'Aerial Blades'. I don't suppose you could shoot red beams of light out of your hands!"

The small little crowd that had surrounded him out of fascination nodded in agreement. 'If this guy could look so much like Xemnas, then his weapons were probably very similar to Xemnas', that were pretty much what the people had thought it to be.

"Denizens of Earth, why would you presume I am a fake?" Xemnas asked as he peered directly into the boy's eyes. "I am merely stating the truth, is it that difficult for you to believe in my words? Is it too demanding of me to ask you to believe in me?"

"Lol, oh come on, drop the whole melodramatic speech thingy. You don't have to go that far, man."

"Yes," Xemnas said, suddenly straightening his back. "There is but no Time for me to spare any longer in dissuading your impression of me being a Faker. Perhaps, maybe, you are just too apprehensive in accepting the mere fact of my superior being. But no matter. Soon, you will erase any form of Light within your Hearts and acknowledge Darkness as your new Master."

An evil chuckle escaped his lips. Not a single soul had mentioned a word of rebellion. Perhaps, even without lifting a single finger, he would obtain this strange mysterious Powers of the 'Earth' and reign supreme! _But where would the fun be then?_

Just as he was gathering his will together, the crowd around him burst out in laughter, giving Xemnas the biggest applause along with loud whistling. It had knocked his concentration out of balance, as he had not the slightest idea to why his soon-to-be minions were laughing.

"Whoo! That was just great, man! Did you rehearse it like, tons of times or something?"

"Haha! What an exaggerated speech! _'…But no matter. Soon, you will erase any form of Light within your Hearts and acknowledge Darkness as your new Master.' _For goodness sake, dude, you're getting too much into character!"

"If you're getting into the solo cosplay competition, you'd definitely get the first prize! The great costume, the same Mansex-like tonality and speech and those overly-dramatic movements!"

Anger and rage started to fill up inside his Nobody self. Did they take him as a _joke?_ He summoned his will once more with his face contorted in aggravation and hatred. He would make these immoral pathetic scums bow down to him and plead for their piteous Lives!

"Cursed fools! Begone!"

He released the dark energy from within in the form of his Aerial Blades. He will shower Earth with blood and leave not a single human life alive.

But there was nothing. Not even a single red sparkle appeared. The crowd continued to laugh at his incompetent self. Xemnas's powers had vanished without a trace, just like Axel's. He gritted his teeth as someone nearby taunted,

"Left your 'Aerial Blades' back at your house?"

Even if he had his powers drawn away by Earth, there was still his most trusted member: No. 7, the Luna Diviner, Saїx.

"Saїx!" he called out.

Saїx, however, had himself up in a tight spot. When his Superior had been preoccupied in turning the citizens of Earth into one of their own, he had been 'ambushed' by a group of truculent uncivilized human beings.

"Here, Saїx!~ Here, my good lil doggy woggy~" a nearby mortal called out to him cheerfully, holding a 2.55" yellow ball right in front of his eyes.

Saїx stared at the ball, not tearing his eyes away. A strange sensation began to bubble deep within him; his non-existent heart had begun to thump wildly within his chest as blood and adrenaline rushed through his whole body like a rapid streamline. His human conscience started to slip away as his beastly instincts grew sharper and sharper at every ticking second. His breathing grew inconsistent and his eyes burned with a savage fire.

"You know you want to play ball~"

Temptation was high and resistance was low. His self-control was slowly snapping into two. Light golden eyes followed every movement of the round ball, not missing anything out.

Then the ball was hurled high into the air.

"Go get the ball, Saїx! Go get it!"

Before he knew it, he broke into a sprint. Faster than any animal with reflexes beyond human comprehension, he leapt into the air with his jaw opened wide. With his jaw locked onto the ball, he twisted his body without any struggle and landed perfectly on all fours.

A round of applause and encore came but it went ignored by Saїx. He was too immersed into chewing the rubbery ball. The rubbery texture, the chewable feeling, the pure addiction … he was unstoppable!

"Good boy, Saїx, good boy!"

The ball owner got to him and tried to extract the ball out of Saїx but even before he could move an inch closer to Saїx, the deadly man beast threw him a look. He gulped. Those eyes had fended him off. They had told him he would end up as minced meat if he had ever took the ball away from him. _It was his now._

"SAIX!"

The Superior. Common sense and logic began to flood his mind once more; his beastly nature slowly went back into its shell. He stood back up on his two feet, dropping the ball from his mouth in the process. The previous ball owner picked the ball up, gave it a wipe with a clean cloth and he smiled evilly again.

"Saїx! I shall bestow upon to the order of eli – "

"Oh, Saїx~ Don't you want to play ball again?" the aforementioned ball owner waved the round ball in front of his eyes.

A sweat broke out on his forehead. Saїx was torn between two worlds; one was to be the cool composed heartless being he was and carry out his orders dutifully and the other was to give in to the strong wild temptation to get his mouth onto that soft chewy ball once more.

Perhaps Xemnas had gotten fed up of waiting for Saїx to carry out his orders, he pressed the green button of the small headset on his ear [Vexen had given this out to everyone earlier] and spoke into the small mike attached to it in a distasteful voice.

"Operation terminated. I repeat, operation terminated."

~*~ ~*~

"_Operation terminated. I repeat, operation terminated."_

A voice had come from his head set. The Silent Hero made a slightly dejected look as he stopped in his tracks. There was no doubt about it. It was the Boss's voice. And he had ordered to abandon their current mission to take over the world. Not that he minded much but …

"Is anything the matter, dear?"

"Don't hesitate to tell us if there's something wrong or anything."

He looked at the fragile-looking women in front of him. He hated to leave them alone but no one ever went against the Boss's orders. He placed the basket of apples on a nearby table and gave each of them a hug. It had pained him to see these wonderful women cry when he left but he had no other choice but to break it to them.

"I've got to go back."

Several soft gasps came from them. Some even grew teary-eyed. Lexaeus sighed regretfully. When he had first arrived here, they were the ones that had so graciously allowed him into their house and had gave him great hospitality though he was a stranger wielding a large tomahawk and had threatened to destroy them.

"Come back and visit us again in the future, okay?" the nearest one to him spoke as she wiped a teardrop from her eye.

"Yeah, I will, obaachan. I'll come back again and visit you all once more," he smiled at them.

To leave such frail-looking elderly women alone had hurt him. Their wrinkled skin with dark spots under them and had the help of a walking stick to move around … They had looked so helpless but he could not do anything.

"I'll definitely come back."

~*~ ~*~ In Where Nothing Gathers~*~ ~*~

"…They pulled and pulled *sniff*… I tried to stop them, but, but *sniffle*… … they stole my yellow ducky boxers!" Demyx relayed his story before crying aloud as he did his best to keep the remaining pieces of his Organization robes on his naked body. "That was my favorite boxers! And I only had _one pair!_"

"Well, at least yours did not start _tying your hair in braids and putting on ridiculous looking hair bands on!_" Vexen snapped, one hand untangling his third braid. Three down and dozens more to go. He turned to snarl at Zexion as he shot him a sharp glare. "I wouldn't have been in this condition if _No. 6_ hadn't given in to their 'super' puppy-eye power."

"It's not like I _wanted to!_ It all happened too fast! If you noticed,I too was _forced _into this _tight preposterous lacy dress!_" Zexion snapped back a retort, as he pulled off the suffocating dress off him. "They even **made** me wear _**make-up!"**_

"You think _yours _was horrible?" Axel made a loud noise. "After I told them I was asexual, you know what those crazy barbarians did? They took a rope, tied me to some _really convenient_ bed and made me take _aphrodisiacs! APHRODISIACS! _And they would not let me go unless I made a decision whether to &!*^ Roxas or Demyx! Imagine how much _pain _I was in! The little guy had to stand up for a whole HOUR!"

"_Stop complaining, will you?_" Roxas glowered at him, his right hand clutching his hips. "At least you're not the one being forced to be on the _receiving end**_!"

Lexaeus kept his mouth shut. Judging by the many complaints from the other members and the quiet countenance of both the Superior and No. 7, it was clear that he was the only one that had a good memorable trip to Earth.

"_**SILENCE!!"**_

The complaints died away and only Demyxs' sniffling could be heard in the meeting chamber. Xemnas kept quiet for a while before he continued,

"Vexen!"

The Chilly Academic gulped. He was the one that had discovered Earth. Was he going to pay for the consequences of their loss?

"I will not deny that your discovery of 'Earth' was your only great accomplishment, but due to your lack of information, it has led us to suffer an utter complete loss this time. The damage inflicted upon us had far outweighed your calculations … You will remain in that seat of yours for Eternity."

Vexen sighed. At least he was not going to be turned into a Dusk for this.

"After this expedition to Earth, I have discovered that this world…is too dangerous. Each of us has managed an astounding feat today, which was surviving without being inflicted much damage to our bodies … and our Pride. This world … is not for us. We will leave 'Earth' alone and perhaps, it will too, leave us unharmed. Henceforth, I will now ban any form of visitation to Earth without a word of consent from me myself and we will never … speak of its existence ever again. Dismiss."

Demyx raised his hand to ask a question as he sniffled pitifully.

"… That means I'll never see my boxers ever again?"

[A/N - Please R & R~! :3

*fudge - The infamous eff word we hear almost everywhere. : )

**receiving end - uke/bottom]

[Edit: Got it beta-read! : ) ]


End file.
